Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/Pałac Patapole
Pałac Patapole to lokacja w grze "Patapon 2: DonChaka".thumb|Prowadzący do Końca Świata Tęczowy Most za Pałacem Patapole oraz Szklane Jajo Opis Pałac Patapole to pradawny i magiczny gmach, będący jednym z najważniejszych miejsc w Patapońskiej historii. Jest to bowiem miejsce stworzenia oczatego plemienia. Na wiele lat stał się dla nich najważniejszą świątynią oraz punktem lokalizacji. Znajduje się on na terenie Królestwa Patapole, które wzięło swą nazwę od niego. Niestety, wraz z całą krainą został na wiele lat przejęty przez Karmenów... Podczas wojny z Karmenami staje się on głównym celem Patapońskiej armii, jako że wychodzący z pałacu Tęczowy Most prowadzi do Końca Świata, zaś w pałacu Księżniczka czeka na swych wybawców.thumb|138px|Błąd twórców gry, niedopasowane elementów tłathumb|133px|Patapole na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Wygląd Pałac ten przypomina nieco świątynię. rozległy strop podpierają potrójne lub podwójne cienkie kolumny o pojedynczych podstawach. Na podstawach wyryte są Patapońskie "twarze", przypominające buzie Megaponów. Na łukach pod rozległym stropem wyryte są podobne symbole, jednak nic nie przedstawiajace. Z łuków zwisają różne ozdoby, podobne do małych żyrandoli. Od czasu do czasu widać dość dużą, czteropiętrową fontannę, w której wciąż płynie woda. Na fontannach wyryte są takie same symbole, co na kolumnach. Całe zabudowanie ma zieloną barwę. Odległe ściany są dużo jaśniejsze niż kolumny, podłoga i sufit. thumb|131px|Patapole na Mapie Świata po odkryciuCiekawostką jest fakt, że co jakiś czas widać błąd twórców gry, mianowicie jeden z "żyrandoli" oraz kropka nad nim znajdują się trochę niżej niż ich druga połowa. Historia W Pałacu Patapole rozpoczęła się cała historia Pataponów. W nim właśnie zostali stworzeni. Po swych narodzinach plemię wybudowało rozległe imperium, otaczające święte miejsce należytą czcią. Pałac był sercem ich królestwa. W nim to mieszkała Patapońska Księżniczka. Jednak, gdy na świecie pojawiło się zło, królestwo upadło, podbite przez Karmenów. Zamaskowani wojownicy przejęli pałac, jednak nie zniszczyli go, tak jak próbowali zniszczyć i ukryć resztę Patapońskiego dziedzictwa. Księżniczka została uwięziona w Szkalnym Jaju, zaś w pałacu zamieszkał Ormen Karmen, czarnoksiężnik i władca Karmenów. thumb|[[Ormen Karmen i iluzja jednego z Pataponów]]W końcu plemię Pataponów powróciło do swych pradawnych ziem, pokonało Karmeńską armię i odnalazło Pałac Patapole. Tam czekał na nich Ormen Karmen z zamiarem zniszczenia Patapońskiej armii własnymi rękami. Jednak chodziło mu nie tylko o zabicie Pataponów, ale też o zniszczenie ich morali i wzbudzenie w nich smutku. Podczas walki ukazywał im iluzje ich pobratymców, poprzez które mówił im prawdę o grzechu Herosa Pataponów... Starcie z magiem toczy się w misji "Once Upon a Time in Patapole". Jednak jego śmierć to jeszcze nie koniec. Szybko okazuje się, ze przywołał w Pałacu Patapole straszliwego demona Dettankarmena, majacego zostać uwolnionym w przypadku śmierci przywoływacza. Potęga demona pozwala mu zniszczyć cały świat... Starcie z ostateczną siłą zła toczy się w misji "The Downfall of the Patapons". Po śmierci potwora święte miejsce zostaje oczyszczone, Tęczowy Most i Szklane Jajo odkryte, a Księżniczka uwolniona. Tym samym kończy się fabuła gry, choć okrutne demony nigdy się nie poddają...thumb|[[Dettankarmen przywołany w Pałacu Patapole]] Misje W Pałacu Patapole toczy się akcja dwóch misji, obu fabularnych. Once Upon a Time in Patapole Starcie z najpotężniejszym z Karmenów, z Ormen Karmenem, mrocznym władcą całego plemienia. Podczas starcia poprzez stworzone iluzje opowiada on Pataponom najsmutniejsze momenty ich historii... Walka z nim jest dość trudna, chociaż opowiada ciekawe momenty fabuły. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. The Downfall of the Patapons/ The Great, Cursed Dettankarmen Starcie z finałowym bossem w fabule. Ormen Karmen przywołał demona, mającego zniszczyć świat, Dettankarmena. Tylko jego życie dzieli Pataponów od ostatecznego szczęścia. Jednak nie tak łatwo pokonać Zaświaty. Demon bez przerwy odradza się po smierci, zatem misję tą można powtarzać w nieskończoność (także w Paraget, dzięki Bitewnemu Jaju Dettankarmena). Choć jest on zwany ostatecznym przeciwnikiem, po pokonaniu go na poziomie trzecim zostaje przywołany iście ostateczny potwór... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Obrazy Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Gmachy Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Fabuła